


Bleeding Heart

by midnightmuser



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Injury Recovery, M/M, Multiverse crossover, SEGA/Archie Crossover, Suicidal Thoughts, cum gargling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmuser/pseuds/midnightmuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scourge, having lost everything, tries to end his suffering as a last resort. Turns out, though, things aren't meant to be that way, as he's saved by an alternate that is in many ways similar, yet oh so different from the Sonic he knows. He doubts this Sonic can save him, but that doesn't mean the speedster won't try to give him a better life. (Sega!Sonic x Scourge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Time of Dying](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/226855) by Breech Loader. 



The Mystic Ruins were more alive than ever. Springtime weather was keeping the coast bathed in warmth, casting the ocean in a blanket of glitter. The beach itself was pristine and undisturbed, as most arrivals headed directly for the ruins in the jungle. Crystal clear water fell off the nearby cliff and into its pristine pool, attracting all manner of birds from beyond the mountaintops. The only humans around were sticking to the caves with magnifying glasses and dusters in hand.  
  
Traversing the steps from a plateau near the beach was a young hedgehog with rich blue fur and green eyes that glinted like emeralds. His muzzle, arms, and the inside of his ears were devoid of fur, instead coated in a thin layer of peach fuzz that exposed fawn-hued skin. He wore a pair of large white gloves and sleek red sneakers decorated with a white racing stripe and gleaming gold buckle.  
  
The youth took in a breath of the fresh air and grinned. “Ahh… nothing like a good day to get the adrenaline flowing!” He’d finally had a few days to enjoy the weather and intended on exploring the areas near his friend’s house. In his excitement he started to jog up the grassy hill. Off in the distance was a mine cart sitting on a track. The track wound its way through the mountain and off toward the jungle. Out there was a massive pyramid full of exciting rooms and traps that always got his blood pumping.  
  
He approached the old metal cart and made to step in, fully intent on exploration. But as luck would have it, his ears twitched at the faint sound of weak breathing. Odd. He hadn’t seen anyone around on his way up. But years of running and fighting had honed his instincts, and he knew his mind wouldn’t play tricks on him. He looked around himself before catching a flash of something in a momentary space in the waterfall’s flow.  
  
The hedgehog frowned and walked in the direction of the waterfall. Now who or what could be out here? Some jungle creature? Circling the rim of the pool, the hedgehog kept his wits about him. It was entirely possible that whatever was there was hiding for a reason. He kept an arm on the cliff wall for a rebound if it came down to it. But that arm dropped as soon as he caught sight of the creature on the ground.  
  
“Dude! Are you okay?!”  
  
Sonic’s plans got immediately derailed. It wasn’t a feral creature, but instead an anthro like him. It was a hedgehog with fur the same color as his eyes. Unlike most hedgehogs, though, he was wearing a jacket, a pretty nice leather one with flames on the upper arms. His quills were also shaved, and Sonic could see a mark of some kind on his neck. He wore a pair of green and black shoes that Sonic recognized as zero-friction sneakers, much like his own. So this guy could run fast too…  
  
He sped up his walk, just in case the hedgehog was still aware and possibly not in his right mind. Once close enough, he knelt down and reached out to grasp his shoulder.  
  
“Hey… you okay?” he murmured. No answer.  
  
Now that he was closer, he could see that the mark on his neck was a barcode of some kind. What on earth would possess him to get a tattoo like that? He shook his head; that wasn’t the right thought to have. The more important question was what the hell even happened to the guy. He rolled the green one over onto his side, and his eyes widened considerably. His eyes were open, a blue color slightly lighter than his fur. But the light in them was fading fast. His lower arms were stained red in blood, and he winced at the sight. This guy was on death’s door for sure.  
  
“Alright, up we go.” He lifted the stranger into his arms, not even winded by his heft thanks to adrenaline, and immediately darted around the waterfall and to the workshop at a breakneck pace. He practically kicked open the door, which startled Tails out of his seat at the kitchen. “Tails! Medical emergency!”  
  
The shout kicked Tails into motion, and the kit ran upstairs to their bathroom. Tense seconds ticked by, the hedgehog throwing a clean blanket over the coffee table in the living room. He gingerly set the unconscious hedgehog down and removed the jacket to check for other injuries. He could see evidence of bruising, like he’d been in a fight. He felt around, hoping he wasn’t going to find broken ribs as well to add to the problem.   
  
Tails returned quickly, wrapping a tourniquet over his arms to stop more of the bleeding. He swiped a bit of it on a swab and stuck it in a vial.  
  
“This guy’s probably going to need a transfusion…” Tails murmured worriedly. “What happened, Sonic?”  
  
Peach shoulders went up and down in a shrug. “I dunno, little bro. I just heard something behind the waterfall, walked around and found him like this…” His ears drooped a bit. The fact that his arms were producing most of the blood wasn’t a good sign. Tails nodded and washed off the fawn arms with a bottle of sterilized water. Sonic winced as he caught sight of the actual injuries. Each arm had a few horizontal cuts. “Damn…”  
  
Tails nodded in grim agreement. It wasn’t often they’d seen anyone with self-inflicted injuries. Obviously, the bruising on his chest and upper arms wasn’t done himself, but the major damage was definitely the green hedgehog’s own doing. He cleaned the cuts as best as he could before covering them in gauze and taping them shut.  
  
“C’mon, we’d better get him to the hospital,” Tails suggested.  
  
“N…No…” a voice muttered. Sonic’s ears twitched, and he looked down. The hedgehog was looking at him now, though blearily. His voice was weak and raspy. “Stop…”  
  
“Not gonna happen, buddy,” Sonic said, his tone gentle yet firm. “No hedgehog is dying on my watch. Tails, get me the Chaos Emerald!”  
  
Tails nodded while Sonic picked him up again, the hedgehog weakly snarling. He gave a weak and token attempt to wriggle out. “Hey, hey, what do you think you’re doing?”  
  
“F… Fucking your mother, what do you think…?” he hissed before blanking out. Tails flushed a bit but got the gem to Sonic, who carefully took in the hand under the green-furred legs.  
  
“This guy’s got problems…” Tails frowned, ears drooping. Sonic nodded sadly.   
  
“Ok, I’ll be back as soon as I get him checked in. He closed his eyes and focused, calling on the power inside. “Chaos… Control!”  
  
The two hedgehogs vanished from the workshop living room in a wash of blue, leaving Tails to worry.  
  
\---  
  
Using Chaos Control was something Sonic had barely ever bothered with. He’d used it only a handful of times to fight Shadow, then saving the ARK. He also had regained memories of an alternate timeline, using the emeralds to travel between the past and future to end one hellish calamity. It was as if he was flying, but there was no air buffering against him. It was a sensation of weightlessness and energy, and just… peace. The tunnel of time-space stretched before him in rays of blue power like a wormhole. Time was irrelevant in that gap, and it felt like eternity while he looked at the green hedgehog’s limp form.  
  
The millisecond his feet touched the ground, he rushed through the doors of the hospital.  
  
“Need some help over here!!” he didn’t bother to hide his anxiety. This poor guy was a five-alarm situation.  
  
Doctors and nurses immediately rushed over upon seeing the red-stained bandages, taking him from his arms to put him on a stretcher.   
  
“Situation?” the lead doctor asked, his voice all business. Sonic followed them as he started firing off details.  
  
“Found him outside behind the waterfall. Totally unconscious, only woke up for about five seconds to try and stop us from helping. Each arm’s got three cuts. We banded up his upper arms to slow the blood flow a bit.”  
  
“Weight? Age?”  
  
“Dunno. Never seen him before. Tails is testing his blood type,” he added. What happened next was a blur of medical jargon. He thanked Chaos that he was able to follow them to the ICU, though, as he waited for Tails’ report. He watched them run him to a bed and lift him onto it, keeping his arms suspended and removing the tourniquets. He was quickly attached to a ventilator and IV drip.  
  
“Pulse is 30, BP 60 over 47,” the docs recorded.  
  
“Shit… That’s _really_ low…” Sonic winced, causing the doctors to turn to him. “That’s less than about a quarter of what it should be.”  
  
“A quarter?” the lead doctor frowned, eyes wide. Sonic gestured to the shoes.  
  
“This guy’s not a normal hedgehog. Those shoes are zero-friction. He’s gotta be able to run fast like me to have those… his pulse should be closer to 200!” he explained, trying to keep himself calm. His phone then buzzed, and he flipped it open. “Blood type is AB negative.”  
  
The doctors nodded and immediately set to work, calling for vials and medicines that Sonic didn’t care to know the names of. His mind was locked on the still, barely breathing, almost lifeless stranger on that hospital bed. He wasn’t sure how much time passed. Probably minutes, maybe a couple hours. But soon, one of the doctors spoke up, saying the words he’d been dying to hear since he set foot inside.  
  
“Pulse and blood pressure are rising. Patient is stable.”  
  
Sonic felt the weight on his shoulders finally ease up. He gave a grateful grin to the doctors, knowing that any weapons Scourge could have on him were in the jacket left at the workshop.  
\---  
  
Scourge found himself coming out of unconsciousness, slowly but surely. “Nngh…” What the hell had happened anyway? Last he remembered was feeling the blissful sensation of exhaustion, but something had disturbed him… Blearily, he opened ice-blue eyes, which were surprised to see a roof rather than rocks and dirt.  
  
Wait… now he remembered… _Sonic_ … With a growl, he tried to move, realizing there was a mask over his face to help him breathe.  
  
“You’re awake!” the cheesy hero had the nerve to smile at him. How dare he?! Was this fucker just trying to torture him?!  
  
“The fuck… you jerk… the hell did you save me for…?!” he hissed, his voice weak and raspy. To his surprise, Sonic didn’t even seem to react, instead pulling up a seat.  
  
“Because you were dying,” he answered, plain and simple. “Why the hell were you trying to kill yourself anyway?”  
  
What kind of game was he trying to play?! “Don’t you play dumb… After all the shit I did to you? After trying to rule your pathetic…” he paused to cough. “Fuck… Trying to take over your planet, you just wanna act like nothing happened…?! Are you just that focused on being a fucking hero, or do you just enjoy seeing me suffer…?!”  
  
The reaction he got was something he didn’t expect. His eyes widened slightly, but it was a bit of shocked confusion. Sonic hadn’t forgotten about their battles, had he? Damn, how long had it been since he last invaded Mobius? Then, his eyes seemed to gain a spark of… not recognition, but something else.  
  
“Oh, I get it,” he realized. “Multiverse stuff. Tails talks about it time to time…” He chuckled, surprising the hell out of him. He clenched a fist. Damn, he just wanted to sock that fucker’s face… “Heh, uh, sorry to disappoint ya, dude, but you must’ve been dealing with a totally different Sonic.” _What_. He glared flatly at the green-eyed, blue furred hero, who seemed unfazed now. “I think I would remember a green-furred hedgehog anthro with shark teeth. Especially if he tried to fight me.”  
  
Anthro…? Scourge found himself dealing with an entirely new set of questions. This was a different Sonic? And he called him an anthro, not a Mobian… Just what the hell happened? He just remembered using the Warp Ring, wanting to find some place nice and isolated to finally escape his torture, and doing so. He was behind a waterfall, for fuck’s sake!  
  
“…How did you find me…?” He wanted answers, _now_. Sonic Prime or not, the hero in front of him was still grating on his nerves with his aloof, cocky demeanor. Sonic adjusted himself, giving him an unusually soft grin. That was… different…  
  
“I was on my way to explore a temple nearby… I saw that there was something behind the waterfall and decided to take a look.”  
  
Scourge chuckled bitterly. “So the time I finally work up the nerve to end it all, I just happen to end up in your world in a place where, of all the people, _you_ had to find me…” Damn, the universe was a bitch…  
  
“Well, I do happen to live in the area…” Sonic explained gently. Scourge growled.  
  
“Fuck off… You should’ve just let me die. Fucking clueless bastard…” he hissed, ice-blue eyes narrowed. This piss-ant had no idea what he’d been through! No clue! All he fucking cared about was being a good guy and—  
  
“No way,” Sonic said, his voice firmer. “Look, man… you’re right that I don’t know what you’ve been through, but no one deserves to die. No one.” Blue shook his head. “I mean… you’re what? Fifteen, sixteen? You got way too much left of your life to let the bad stuff drive you out of it.”  
  
“…Whatever. Don’t you have some sort of fucking award to go get now?”  
  
“Award?”  
  
“Oh, please. ‘Sonic the Hedgehog Saves Suicidal Stranger,’” he muttered, ignoring the ridiculous amount of S’s in his title. “Sounds like a hell of a front-pager to me…”  
  
To his surprise, Sonic stood up angrily, his eyes fiery with disbelief and fury. “Dude, the hell?! I saved you cuz I was _worried_ about you, jackass!” he barked. Though he tried not to show it, the passion in Sonic’s words was hard to miss… It shocked him. “I don’t save people because I want credit. I do it because I _want_ to help people…” The fire seemed to go out of him, and he sat down. Scourge found he really had nothing to say, instead turning to glare hatefully at the ceiling.  
  
“You Sonic’s make me sick…” he muttered after a while. “You always try and do what you think is the right thing… To make the world more like how you hope it’ll be… you get the hero-worship and I… I try and get fucking prison…” Tears welled up in his eyes, and he couldn’t fight them. He turned his head away from the blue hedgehog. The less he had to see of any other alternate, the better.  
  
To his surprise, Sonic’s hand gave a gentle squeeze on his shoulder, before he heard the sound of the hero getting up.  
  
“I’m sorry you’ve had it so rough…” he muttered, shocking the hell out of him again. Could he really get surprised so much so quick? “But… if you’re really from another world, you’re here now… I hope that you at least think about making the most of it instead of just ending it.” He heard footsteps walking away, but they paused at the door. “…Before I go… if we never see each other again, can I at least know your name?”  
  
“…Scourge… Why?”  
  
“So that way if I ever find your body, it won’t be buried in an unmarked grave…” the hero sighed. The door clicked shut. The words were full of sorrow, but also… respect. This Sonic was trying to actually save his life… he _cared_ … even without knowing much about him at all. For the first time in years, Scourge embraced the quiet, but not to die.  
  
But to cry. He sobbed wretchedly, bitterly, fingers curled in the sheets. He took the mask off his face and cried as hard as he could in his weakened state, tears spilling down his muzzle and soaking the pillowcase. His chest heaved, his bleary eyes staring at the wall, memories and emotions spiraling around his head in a turbulent vortex. His heart was in tatters, and he just didn’t know _what_ to do now rather than let his pain be heard to a silent, uncaring audience.  
  
\--  
  
Sonic sighed pitifully to himself as he sat out in the hospital lobby. He didn’t know what to think right now; he wasn’t a damn psychiatrist! He’d helped a few people in the past overcome personal ordeals, but this was a whole new animal. Up until now, none of them had a personal vendetta of envy against him. So in a way, he was probably only making things worse trying to talk to the guy. He couldn’t help someone who saw him as the bad guy, could he…?  
  
“Damn…” he muttered.  
  
“Something on your mind, hun?” Sonic looked up, seeing a middle-aged human nurse looking at him in some confusion. He sighed, resting his head on his chin.  
  
“That guy I brought in, Scourge… he’s had it rough… I tried to talk to him, but… he’s got a lot of… a lot of anger stored up. He’s suffering, but he’s holding me—well, a version of me—accountable for a lot of it… So I don’t know if I can get through to him…”  
  
The lady took a seat next to him, giving him a small grin. “Ahh… Bit of hero issues, huh?”  
  
“Something like that…” he sighed. Though he didn’t really get why the hell Scourge thought taking over a planet was the way to go about things… “Just wish I could actually help him a little more…”  
  
“Just give him time, Sonic,” she smiled. “Just show him you’re not trying to make him feel bad… give him his respect and space. We’ll make sure he doesn’t do anything reckless, m’kay?”  
  
The speedster smiled at that. “Right… Thanks, ma’am.”  
  
He kicked up his heels and headed out with a wave, the nurse giving him a nod back. He headed to the train station and slid into the car, watching the scenery go by as he thought to himself. He clasped his hands in his lap, hoping beyond hope that perhaps something would change to make Scourge give things a chance.  
  
Sonic entered the workshop once more. The room was eerily quiet, Tails probably hunkering in the workshop now. He walked over to see Scourge’s jacket laid out on the couch.   
  
“Dude’s got good taste…” he murmured to himself, picking up the thing. He smiled a bit. The leather was scuffed, probably from whatever fight he was in earlier, but he could see where Scourge took care of it. He treated the jacket like Sonic himself cleaned and cared for his sneakers. With a sigh, he did what he knew best. He took a cleaning cloth and ran it under some warm water before grabbing a bar of moisturizing soap.  
  
Carefully, Sonic ran the cloth over the soap and then the leather, gently scrubbing away the dirt from it. He noticed a few holes had gotten into it as well, and he frowned. How could he fix that up…? After a while, he decided to dig through Tails’ scrap fabrics, finding some tiny pieces of leather. He carefully took a razor blade and shaved the leather down, hoping for a seamless look, before he took some of Tails’ specialty adhesive. He smeared a thin layer around the patches before sliding them into place, shaving a bit more leather away until he felt it was even to the touch.  
  
With a grin, he slipped the jacket onto his person, testing the fabric out.  
  
“Heh… this is nice… Even hugs the quills perfectly…” he chuckled. He patted the pockets a bit and soon felt a knife. He grimaced and grabbed it, sliding the thin dagger out from the pocket. “Man… can’t imagine what the poor guy had to go through…”  
  
Sonic flipped the knife side-to-side before reluctantly sliding it back into the pocket. As much as he hated the idea, the nurse was right. He had to make sure Scourge understood he was giving him a choice… To show he understood at least a little.  
  
He quickly returned to the hospital, seeing Scourge was sleeping now. The mask had been removed from his face now that he was breathing on his own, and his heartbeat was normal. With a small, sad smile, he gently took the jacket from his arms and draped it over the back of the chair.  
  
Green eyes looked over the green hedgehog’s form. Chaos, he looked so sad… so vulnerable and lonely… who knew how long he’d been trying to keep up a tough front.  
  
“You’re a pretty tough guy, Scourge…” Sonic found himself murmuring, despite knowing Scourge couldn’t hear him in his sleep. “It’s easy to see you’ve been through a lot… you’ve held out this long… takes a lot of strength to do that…” He smiled, gently running a finger over the tear-stained cheek. Chaos, he just wanted to take the poor guy and hold him tight until he wasn’t sad anymore… He _hated_ seeing people crying and depressed… But he doubted he could do that. He pulled away with a soft grin, giving the hedgehog what he thought—but hoped wouldn’t be—one last look before heading out again.  
  
Scourge slowly opened his eyes a few minutes after he heard a telltale sonic boom.  
  
“Damn…” His fists clenched in anger. Why the fuck did that hero wanna pity him? He was just a complete stranger, anyway… Why did he care so much about him? Hell, why was he caring about the damn blue boy’s attitude? He turned his head, eyes widening at the sight of his jacket. Did Blue really bring it in for him?  
  
He looked over and found the buttons on the side of the bed, pushing one until he was raised into a sitting position. Slowly, he reached over and grasped the article from the chair, and he couldn’t hold back a gasp. The leather looked recently polished, and damn well too! The black fabric was sleek and shiny, as if he’d never even worn it! He ran his fingers over it, realizing then that there were no holes in it.  
  
“Is this… a new jacket…?” he muttered. “No… it would have a clothes-store stink to it if it did… This is my jacket, but…” He knew for sure that the Destructix had torn a couple holes in it trying to chase him down… His eyes fell downcast, remembering how they constantly got the jump on him, laying in quite a few hits before he took off again, until finally Fiona had tracked him down and tossed him a Warp Ring. That woman saved his life… He appreciated it as much as he hated it. He swallowed the lump of self-loathing that threatened to rise up, and instead curiously looked over the jacket. He lightly picked at the spots where the holes were, surprised to feel some black flaky stuff.  
  
“He… Blue… fixed my jacket…?” His eyes threatened to spill over. He _cleaned_ and _fixed_ his jacket, and the hero just left it there without even waiting for a thank you… That wasn’t a sign of a Sonic that wanted hero worship… He shook his head. What did he care about one random act of selflessness? He was still a goody-two-shoes alternate who had everything better. He was still just some lucky, cocky bastard who didn’t have problems…  
  
With a snort, Scourge slipped the IV out of his arm, shed the hospital gown, and pulled the jacket over his body, uncaring if the bandages ripped or not. He coughed a bit, still feeling sore from the pain in his ribs—no doubt some were broken in the fight. He then sniffed, feeling something slightly odd about his jacket. Lifting the collar up a bit, he could smell some sort of cinnamon-like aroma. An aroma he oddly liked. But it couldn’t be any soap that his jacket was washed with…  
  
He looked himself in the mirror before it hit him. His alternate had evidently put the jacket on himself… Eyes wide and cheeks slightly flushed, he shook his head. Chaos, he had to get out of here… He weaved his way through the halls until he managed to reach the outside. Once he did, he was faced with a completely new dilemma.  
  
“Where the hell…” This was _not_ a place he recognized… He wasn’t greeted by towering trees, but instead towering buildings. Construction was happening all over the place, as if they were fixing a massive wave of damage from something. The sun was shining through, and he could hear coastal waters lapping against the pier. Most of the people wandering around were humans, but occasionally he’d see a Mobian—or, wait, no, they were anthros here—somewhere on the sidewalk.  
  
Deciding it wasn’t worth the headache, he headed off toward the coast, determined to hide himself from the populace. Even if they didn’t recognize him, he didn’t want to deal with unwanted questions. He ducked between a few alleys, flashing sharp teeth incase unsavory folk were waiting, before he made it to an empty pier out of sight from the main area.  
  
He leaned back on his hands and stared up at the sky. Everything just felt so _wrong_ … he shouldn’t be on a weird world, getting a pity-party from some weird-ass double. He should’ve been on Mobius, his spirit free to go wherever while his body bled out in a place hidden away from the world.  
  
Scourge eased himself down until he was flat on his back, quills splayed out while he sulked. He hugged his jacket close to himself like a blanket. Even if it smelled like ‘hero,’ he’d admit at least to himself that it wasn’t really revolting… This Sonic seemed at least a little bit different, he had to admit.  
  
‘Probably just because you haven’t tried to take his world over,’ the darker side of his consciousness sprung up again, making him scowl. That had to be it. Sonic was just being nice because he hadn’t done anything to him. He reached into his pocket, surprised when he still felt his knife at his disposal. He pulled it out and stared hard at the instrument.  
  
“But… if Blue wore this, he woulda felt it…” Why didn’t Sonic take his weapon to stop him? Well, not stop him, he could easily get another knife anyways, but—  
  
“ _I hope that you at least think about making the most of it_ …” The words rang in his head like castle bells. Sonic was hoping that Scourge made a choice to stay… He had a feeling that if Sonic found him again before it was too late, he’d ‘save’ him again, but… He actually seemed to understand…  
  
The green hedgehog wiped his eyes as they started to sting. Dammit… This world was really getting to him, and he didn’t like at all. He could see where they’d bandaged him up. It’d be so easy… just take the bandages off, a few cuts, maybe roll into the ocean… But…  
  
With a sigh, he dropped the knife, angrily kicking it into the water. Dammit, what the hell _did_ he want to do now?! Nothing sounded like it’d give him the relief he needed… And he was alone in a world where only one person knew even a little bit about him…  
  
‘I can’t believe I’m thinking this, but… I need to find Blue Boy…’ Perhaps he just needed a good fight. A few bruises, a chance to knock a goody-two-shoes into the dirt, just maybe then he’d feel a bit better. With that in mind, he walked back out into the city. Maybe these humans knew something...? And they didn’t seem scared of him… “Oi! Kid!” he walked over, giving a short wave to a young human girl, probably about 12 years old. “Can ya tell me where Kn… Sonic lives, by any chance?”  
  
“Oh, sure! Uh, if you have the money for it, just hop on the train for the Mystic Ruins station.” She gestured to the station he’d ended up near, which was across from the entrance to an abandoned amusement park. “He doesn’t really live there, but he’s over there almost all the time.”  
  
“Eh… Right…” he muttered. He did manage to scrounge up some loose change… maybe it’d work… “Mystic Ruins…”  
  
He walked into the station, gingerly placing his money up on the booth. “Uh, can I get one ticket to the Mystic Ruins?” he wasn’t used to asking questions. Usually he’d demand what he wanted. But he didn’t have the heart or the energy to demand anything right now… Noting the ticket man frowning slightly, he added in a lie. “I know it ain’t much, but I just wanna go and thank Sonic for helping me get to the hospital.”  
  
At that, the man seemed to nod, and Scourge fought back a wave of bitterness. ‘Of course… Say Sonic and you shall receive,’ he thought to himself. Regardless, he took a ticket and hopped up the stairs, sighing to himself when he got onto the train and sat down. Minutes passed, and he soon could see the waterfall off in the distance. The waterfall he nearly died behind. He could see a small house of some kind on the plateau near the ocean. ‘Guess he wasn’t kidding when he said he lives in the area…’  
  
He made his way up the stairs and knocked on the door. In seconds, a familiar face greeted him. “Scourge!!” The former criminal was completely caught off guard by the jovial tone. The hedgehog’s arms found their way around his shoulders, and he tensed.  
  
“Nngh! H-Hey!” he snarled, feeling a bit uncomfortable. The hell was Blue hugging him for?! Oh… right… new hedgehog. Thankfully, though, Sonic let go, letting the green hedgehog inside. He looked around the odd space, feeling way out of place compared to the hut his old enemy lived in.  
  
“Man, dude…” Sonic said after a while. “You don’t know how glad I am to see you’re okay… Uh… I hope I did alright on the jacket… I mean, it was a bit tricky to get the—”  
  
“Fight me.”  
  
“Huh…?”  
  
Scourge scowled, walking up until their noses were nearly touching. “I didn’t fucking stutter. Fight. Me.”  
  
Sonic was obviously confused, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He just needed to punch the shit out of something! He needed to smack this bastard around! “Uh… okay then.” He said after a moment, leading Scourge outside. He took the time to adjust his shades and got into a runner’s stance, while Sonic leaned back slightly, hands poised in an actual fighting pose of some kind.  
  
At a silent signal, the two dashed for each other. Scourge threw the first punch, one Sonic easily saw coming, but the way the hedgehog’s eyes widened proved he was impressed.  
  
“Dang, dude!” Sonic said in his awe. “That could give Knux a run for his money!”  
  
Sonic wasn’t sure exactly what Scourge’s reason for the attack was, but he could tell the guy was pissed and needed to vent. Didn’t mean he’d take it easy on him, though, especially with the fury behind the strikes. He went into a homing attack, one that Scourge echoed, and they bounced off each other. He landed easily on his feet before dodging a sweeping kick, grabbing Scourge by his shoulder to flip him over.  
  
Scourge lashed out with another harsh kick, this one actually clipping Sonic on the chest on his way down. Green eyes winced but he got right back in it, tripping Scourge up to land a weak, but still effective, punch to his gust. Scourge snarled and went into a Spin Dash that Sonic leapt over. In a way, it was like fighting Shadow, except they weren’t adding running to the mix. He could predict most of Scourge’s moves, but some still landed a good hit that could possibly leave a bruise.  
  
The two bounced off of each other several times, running loops around the field in an attempt to gain an advantage of the other. They easily banged each other up, but it also got their adrenaline pumping. Sonic wanted to smile, but with how serious Scourge seemed to be taking it, he refrained.  
  
“You sure you should be fighting in your condition?” Sonic asked, noticing Scourge would occasionally wince from what looked like pain in his chest.  
  
“Oh, fuck you!!” Scourge snarled, lunging with his arms out. Sonic was caught off guard by the ferocious move, the two ending up in a tangle of limbs, Sonic swinging for the fences to get the hedgehog chilled. Eventually, the two ended up with Sonic above Scourge, their faces dangerously close, the speedster’s knee brushing his crotch.  
  
“Uh…” Sonic flushed at their awkward position. Both hedgehogs stared up at the other, unsure of what to do. Despite himself, Scourge found himself feeling oddly comfortable with the position. It felt… strange, but warm… Sonic was much the same, liking the feel of the hedgehog underneath him. Chaos, but what was he thinking?! Scourge didn’t need that!  
  
He slowly pulled himself back, sitting down on the ground to look at Scourge.  
  
“…You ain’t gonna help me up…? Or walk away…?” Scourge muttered, feeling completely out of his element.  
  
“Well, it’d be rude of me to leave you alone after a fight… But after how you’ve acted so far, I doubt you’d appreciate the help…” Sonic shrugged somewhat sheepishly, his blush dying down. He slowly got to his feet, looking at Scourge.  
  
“…Thanks,” he muttered after a while, getting up by his own power. He wouldn’t admit it, but the fact that Sonic wasn’t being a cocky bastard or cutting into his ego was… nice… This Sonic seemed less and less like his Mobius counterpart with every new interaction. More understanding, more observant… Though still obnoxious and cocky, and way too friendly… Though the fact that he wanted to be a friend toward him was… something different. He wasn’t used to such a thing at all. “…Why… why do you want to help me? …I mean… if… if you knew… all the shit I did…”  
  
“Scourge…” Sonic sighed. He could tell Scourge was kicking himself, and decided to stare him down. “Look, I dunno how things were wherever you came from, but… obviously you’re trying to turn over a new leaf for whatever you did. Right?”  
  
Scourge hissed, clenching. “I… fucking hell, it’s… augh, I can’t take it!” he finally blurted out. “I-I’m a freaking bad guy, but I can’t even do it right! And you damn heroes are always f-fucking preaching that… that I can be g-good too, and… and…” he started blubbering, and he turned away in his humiliation. “I can’t even do that either! I can’t b-be good, or b-bad, I just w-wanna be _me_ , and I don’t even know what the hell that is!!”  
  
To his surprise, Sonic gently took a hand into his, giving him a soft smile.  
  
“And that’s just it, Green,” he spoke gently, but poignantly. “See, here, you have nothing to worry about but your own mind. No one knows you or what you did. I mean, I’m hoping you don’t start causing problems here, but… hey, you have a totally new world to figure out what you want! The answer doesn’t need to come to ya right away.” He smiled at Scourge, making him stare in awe. “Just don’t go losing hope, okay…?”  
  
“I… But… I don’t know wh-where to… to even…”  
  
Sonic pulled the criminal slowly toward him, one hand around his back, the other softly rubbing at his shoulder. Scourge had long since sobbed out most of his misery, but the thoughts still poured out of him, his making a wet spot on the hero’s chest. Normally, Sonic would be pulling away from tears, but he had a good skill of knowing what people needed. And right now, Scourge needed someone to comfort him, even if he didn’t like it.  
  
After a while, the hedgehog’s quiet heartbeat slowed down, and Sonic led him back into the workshop. Scourge nearly collapsed on the couch with a deep sigh.  
  
“This is way different from Sonic-Prime’s place…” he muttered to Sonic, who was running his fingers up and down his side in a sideways hug. “It… feels weird being here…”  
  
“Heh. Any Sonic that doesn’t live here doesn’t know what they’re missing,” Sonic chuckled. Scourge found himself leaning his head against Sonic’s shoulder. He felt like he shouldn’t, but… it seemed Sonic didn’t mind. He closed his eyes, letting himself rest against the hedgehog. “How’re ya feeling?”  
  
“…Like shit… Not _as_ shitty, but… still shit…” he grumbled. “Wanna die, don’t wanna die… ugh, my mind’s a mess…”  
  
Despite himself, Sonic chuckled. “I think what you need right now is a good ol’ meal. Got any favorites?”  
  
Scourge blinked. Say what? He turned wary blue eyes to his alternate. “My… favorites…?” He bit his lip. Should he tell—no, chances were he’d disgust the other. “Uh, yeah… chili dogs… and anything spicy.”  
  
Sonic’s grin practically stretched from ear to ear. If Scourge liked chili dogs, things were gonna work out just fine between them.  
  
\---  
  
As the days passed, Scourge found himself beginning to loosen up a bit, helping around the workshop from time to time. He wouldn’t admit to Sonic that he felt a bit like a freeloader, but at the same time, Sonic seemed to be able to care for several people with ease. And he still fell like crap. He found himself sitting at the kitchen window, which had a large enough sill to rest a leg on, and he tended to stare out at the ocean.  
  
His arms had become devoid of bandages, revealing very thin scars that could have been mistaken for stretch marks unless studied very closely. He supposed that even advanced healing couldn’t heal him completely…  
  
His ribs still ached a bit from the fight with the Destructix. He found himself wondering about what they were doing. Where they were… How Fiona was. Was she in danger? Did she kick their asses or trick them into a trap…? Chaos, he missed her… She was the only one who really understood him, who wanted him to be happy…  
  
Well, he supposed there was another person lately. No matter how bad he tended to get, and he’d gotten bad a few times, Sonic was right there alongside him, helping him ease his pain with words rather than cuts. He was sure he’d get even stronger after the pummeling they’d give each other, which he found himself enjoying.  
  
“Hey, Scourge,” Sonic said, plopping into a seat.  
  
“Hn,” he answered with a grunt, peeling himself away from the window. The hero had a deck of cards, something Scourge took to, and it wasn’t long before they were halfway through a game of War.  
  
“…You miss it, huh?” Sonic asked after a while.  
  
“Miss what? My old world?” Scourge scoffed. “Place was full of fuckwads and whores… liked the whores, but not much else…” Though he could tell Sonic wasn’t satisfied, and he sighed. “I… I guess I’m missin’ my girl… Fiona. She saved my ass from the fuckers who tried to off my ass. Did better at it than I did, that’s for sure…”  
  
Sonic frowned a bit. “What’s she like?”  
  
“Heh. Fiona’s amazing. Beautiful, smart, determined, crafty… A real fox, and not just cuz she is one… She… she really helped me out a lot. She was there for me when I started feeling like shit. But the other fuckers saw it as a sign they needed a new leader and decided to get rid of me.”  
  
“…And you’re worried about her, huh?”  
  
“I… Yeah, I’m scared… I know she can handle herself, but… damn, I hate it… I know she wouldn’t like me kicking myself like this, though…” he grumbled. “Just can’t help myself… Out of all the Sonic’s in the multiverse, my life had to be the shitty one…” Scourge’s eyes widened. Oh fuck.  
  
To his surprise, Sonic only nodded. “Glad to hear she cared about ya… I know you don’t like talking about it, so… it’s good you’re trying.”  
  
“But… you…” Scourge glared. “The hell?! I just blurted out that I’m a version of you—one that fucked up a lot of shit—and… and you’re just gonna act like… what?!”  
  
Sonic put a card down and smiled. “Scourge, you’ve lived here for what, three weeks now?” Three weeks? Damn, had it really been that long? “I’ve watched you. Yeah, you’re ruder, cockier, angrier, and way more driven, but… there’s a lot of stuff we have in common that’s hard to miss. I had a feeling you were a Sonic for several days now. Though honestly, you remind me more of Shadow than me. Whether that’s a compliment for you, I don’t know. But… yeah.”  
  
Scourge didn’t know what to think. Sonic… he didn’t know for certain, but he was 99% sure of it… and now that he did, it wasn’t a surprise. And they’d spent several hours together, Scourge sniffling and being a wuss against his chest. His neck burned. He was being accepted of it so easily… it just didn’t feel right.  
  
“So… you don’t wanna know why I turned out so… different?” Scourge frowned. Sonic shook his head.  
  
“Actually, knowing some of your past would be helpful, but… that’s up to you dude. I don’t want you saying anything and rambling yourself into another emotional ball of yarn.”  
  
“…Huh…” Scourge frowned. After a while, he just couldn’t shake the feeling. “I’m gonna go into Station Square for a bit… I need to take a walk somewhere else other than ‘round here…”  
  
A quick train ride to the square—using money Sonic had happily given him—and Scourge found himself practically jogging in an attempt to get further away from the hedgehog. Chaos, he didn’t even know what he was doing. Running because Blue Boy didn’t care about them being so similar? Fuck, he was screwed up.  
  
He grumbled to himself as he waddled his way eventually to more secluded part of town. His stomach had the nerve to remind him that he had barely eaten anything over the past couple days due to his decline in mood. He kicked a bottle and sat down by a dumpster, grumbling to himself.  
  
“Well, well, look at this, boys…”  
  
Scourge snarled as he looked up. He knew that voice… “Simian…” he grumbled. He should have known the bastards would find him.  
  
“Heh. Your old boy Miles was more than eager to help us find ya. Damn bitch wouldn’t cave in,” the large ape scowled. Scourge smirked at that, rising to his feet quickly.  
  
“Guess you underestimated her loyalty, hunh? Shows she respected me hell of a lot more than you. Guh!!”  
  
Scourge yowled as the ape’s fist smashed into his stomach, and he hissed and nearly dropped.  
  
“Heh… Guess it’s a good thing that Finitevus is making this easy on us.” Soon, he was joined by the other three members of the group, all of them eager for a piece of the action.   
  
“What, he want you to try and capture me? Feh…” Scourge smirked despite the pain he was in. “Think you could even do that?”  
  
“Yes and no… he just wants your body,” Lightning Lynx grinned darkly. “So there’s nothing saying we can’t just kill ya right now. Maybe we’ll donate what Finitevus doesn’t want back to Fiona as a payback present!”  
  
Scourge snarled, kicking the bottle straight into the canine’s face, causing it to become littered in glass.  
  
“Fucking bastard!! Kill him!!” he howled to the others, clenching his face in agony. Scourge made his way to jump, but a surprise silent gunshot smashed his chest. The others jumped, and Scourge could only groan as he was kicked around. His shoulder, chest, and belly were repeatedly bashed by his angry ex-teammates, who seemed intent on finishing what they’d started back on Moebius. More shots were fired, some hitting off mark, but he was till starting to bleed out. He guessed death was inevitable anyway…  
  
“HEY!! You bastards get away from him!!”  
  
A sudden spindash caused all four to fall harshly to the floor, blood from several cuts splashing on the ground. Scourge started weakly up to see his savior, the familiar blue fur being darkened in the shadow of the sunlight. “S…Sonic…” he coughed, blood spilling from his mouth. “You… how did you… You didn’t…”  
  
“No… I didn’t know you’d be attacked… but I could see you were feeling down… And it’s easy for me to hear gunshots, even when suppressed,” he chuckled, pointing to his ears. He knelt down. “I was worried you’d gotten ahold of one and…” he winced. “I can’t believe those guys found you…”  
  
Sonic gently, slowly eased Scourge into his arms, the criminal whining pathetically at the pain he was in. He curled closer to Sonic’s chest, unconsciously seeking the warmth he’d been providing the past weeks.  
  
“Sonic… I… I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have… have drug you into this shit… I… I deserve all of this…” he was crying from the pain now, his dignity torn to shreds.  
  
“No, you don’t,” Sonic replied simply, putting his phone away after sending a text. “Scourge… I don’t need to know everything to know you’re jealous of me. I get it. You hate that I have things better… And I’m okay with that. Because… because you see me for who I am, not just the hero that saves the day. You _know_ me… And I… I know you… We understand each other. Now relax…”  
  
Guess he couldn’t deny that… He hated it all… But…  
  
“I… How can you accept so much from me…? I… You don’t even know me…”  
  
“I know enough…” Sonic gently stroked his cheek, the sound of sirens off in the distance.  
  
“I…” Scourge would have blushed if he could. Sonic _cared_ for him, was _worried_ for him… Not at all like the Sonic of Mobius-Prime. “…I don’t want to die…” he coughed again, splashing blood on Sonic’s chest. The sky remained as blue and clear as always, and he resisted the urge to scoff. Of course, life was a bastard and it never played like a movie…  
  
“Shh… It’s gonna be okay, Scourge… I’ve helped you this long, and I’ll keep helping you through this and everything else… I promise…”  
  
Scourge wasn’t sure if him or Sonic initiated it, but it was only seconds before their lips met, filling him with warmth and comfort. He made a soft noise, the sensation of kissing drowning out the pain in his body. It felt… good… Their lips moved together slowly, gently, Sonic offering all of his compassion in a way that reminded him of Fiona’s loving caresses.  
  
As they broke apart, Scourge found himself staring deep into warm, concerned eyes, his own growing hazy as the blood poured from his wounds.  
  
“You’ll be safe, Scourge…” Sonic murmured, though the tremor in his voice was hard to hide. “It’s going to be okay…”  
  
“Heh… yeah… I look like… swiss cheese… liar…”  
  
Scourge’s vision went black.  
  
\---  
  
The first thing that Scourge became aware of was a sound amidst the darkness. He wasn’t sure where he was, as his eyes were closed. It sounded muffled to his ears.  
  
“…Scourge…” he heard his name being muttered, though it was a shaky, pleading voice. Heh, he almost thought it was his old man, pleading as—No. He didn’t want to think about it. “…Scourge, please, please don’t give up…!”  
  
Give up? What the hell… Shit, that was Sonic! That lilt to his voice was hard to mistake. He was sobbing. Hard. Sonic was _crying_ over him…  
  
“N…ngh…”  
  
Then a thump. His heartbeat?  
  
“Scourge!” The ex-con’s eyes fluttered open as he felt arms wrap around him, and he couldn’t help but hiss a bit in pain. “S-sorry!”  
  
“Ngh… Sonic…?” Scourge could finally make out Sonic’s face, which, if he had the energy to say so, looked like shit. His muzzle was soaked, his haggard eyes just slightly wider with evident relief. “The fuck happened?”  
  
“There… there was a lot of blood…” Sonic murmured, his voice still shaky. “They… they fixed you up, but you had so much damage and… y-you… we lost you for nearly twenty minutes…”  
  
“Twenty?” Scourge blinked, feeling a bit of energy return and fuck it _hurt_ … His chest and belly felt like he’d still gotten smacked by Rosy’s hammer. “Why’d they… k-keep…”  
  
“I… I couldn’t… you didn’t want to die, I didn’t want you to die… I told them they had to keep trying…” Sonic replied, gently brushing his quills. Scourge felt cold and hot at the same time. Chaos, just how determined was this guy?  
  
“You shouldn’t… shouldn’t have wasted your time on me…” he sighed. “You don’t need to lose sleep and worry about me all the damn time…”  
  
Sonic’s smile dimmed slightly, but he then held Scourge’s hand. “Our little game here says different.” Scourge’s eyes drifted down to his arm, where he could just barely make out a line of marker. It was a stupid thing at first, using a marker on his arm rather than a knife, but… Over time, he’d noticed just how bad he was, and it helped him ease out of it. Sonic grinned as he took that same marker, drawing a number 1. “Now you draw the other one.”  
  
Scourge frowned a bit, but shakily sat up and took the marker with his free hand, eventually drawing another beside it. “11…”  
  
“11 days since you last cut yourself for anything,” Sonic smiled. “And we’ve been through them together… We did it together, Scourge… Say it.”  
  
“We… We did it together… 11 days…” Scourge murmured, his eyes wider now. This lovable, annoying, selfless bastard helped him for over three weeks… And kept him sane enough for nearly half that time... If that wasn’t caring, what was? If that wasn’t at least a sign that maybe offing himself wasn’t the right thing… “Sonic… I… in the alley…”  
  
“…Did you like it…?” Sonic asked, his voice soft but questioning. Scourge couldn’t help but smirk, even as a few tears trickled out of his eyes.  
  
“Dammit it, you are such a sappy loser…” he chuckled. Sonic smiled and eased him into another kiss. It was chaste, but so warm, so passionate… He pushed himself a little further, a little tighter to Sonic’s chest. Sure, Sonic was always going to be better, the hero, just like Sonic-Prime, but… maybe he didn’t need to be the better Sonic. Blue was totally focused on him now, never pushing too hard, but not at all relenting. Arms encircled his waist, being mindful of his injuries, and he could have moaned in bliss.  
  
As they pulled back, a soft knock came at the door, and Scourge’s eyes widened at the familiar sight of Zonic.  
  
“Hey, mister Zonic,” Sonic said with a grin. “What’s up?”  
  
“I just came to report that all four individuals have been taken back to the No-Zone for trespassing with malicious intent, Sonic-Alpha.” Sonic Alpha? What the hell was that, some new Prime? Could there be more than one Prime? “Though I’ll need to privately ask Scourge some questions about what happened.”  
  
“Why Scourge himself?” Sonic asked, cocking his head.  
  
“Consider it a plea bargain,” the cop replied. “Scourge is still wanted for his part in the breakout. Whatever information can help us get them behind bars will lower the bail money you agreed to pay.”  
  
“Deal,” Sonic smiled, and Scourge sputtered. What? Blue was paying his bail? But… there was no way that could’ve been cheap… “But… do I really have to leave…?”  
  
“…Just go, Blue…” Scourge muttered, ignoring the way Sonic winced. Chaos, he hated these screws… “You’re exhausted anyway. I’ll… I’ll be home later on. I’d much rather heal there than here…”  
  
Though unsure, Sonic nodded, letting Scourge answer Zonic’s questions as needed.  
  
\---  
  
“I still can’t believe you did that,” Scourge said, probably for the umpteenth time, as he unwound his final bandage. He was eternally grateful now for his quick healing, when before he cursed it with a passion.  
  
“What? You need an ID card, right?” Sonic asked needlessly, putting the last of the leftovers in the fridge.  
  
“But… to make all those records like that? I mean, you got me… damn near everything…” Tails had really done his work. Scourge had an ID, a social, and even falsified birth records showing he was born on Westside Island, near Emerald Hill. The same birthplace as Tails… He doubted that was just a coincidence or the kit’s idea. “The hell’s your function, Blue?” he asked, though it wasn’t quite as condescending as usual.  
  
“Scourge…” Sonic purred, walking up to him. “Even if you still never get it… I love ya, you dork,” he gently kissed Scourge’s lips, making the green one purr and groan. “I want to make you feel good… to make you feel safe… To make you feel like you have something worth living for…”  
  
“You do plenty good at that already,” he muttered, before he felt Sonic’s tongue dive into his mouth. He could feel heat rising in his gut already. It was so good… “But if you still wanna make me feel good… I can see this going in a few directions…” He was no stranger to the bedroom, and he could tell Sonic was just as eager as he was. They were both shameless perverts anyway, he figured.  
  
Sonic chuckled, his eyes locked in a half-lidded stare. “So can I, big boy~” A gloved hand began to massage Scourge’s crotch. “Tails won’t be home for a few hours… Wanna see how much we can get into?”  
  
“Heh… Sounds good to me…”  
  
The two made out softly, Sonic carrying Scourge to his bedroom. Their hips rolled and ground together, Scourge letting out loud moans into Sonic’s mouth out of arousal. Scourge was eased out of his clothes, the hero stepping back to strip himself in front of Scourge’s eyes. Green knees were guided to the floor, and Scourge flushed at the sight of Sonic’s manhood in his face.  
  
“Wh… The hell are you doing…?” he asked, the scent of Sonic’s musk making his own cock throb. “…I… I’m not…”  
  
“I know, Green… I know… But you’ve trusted me so far, so… can you trust me with this…?”  
  
Blue eyes stared into green for a moment, before he started softly lapping at the thick girth. He doubted Sonic would appreciate getting cut by his shark-like teeth, instead focusing on kissing and lapping at his cock and balls. He moaned against the skin. He had to admit, Sonic tasted… good… The skin was slightly salty and spicy in a way. It tasted… warm, if that was a taste… Pre-cum started to ooze from the tip, and he watched the beads drip down the saliva-slicked shaft with a bit of pride.  
  
“Start… stretching yourself…” Sonic moaned out. Scourge nodded slowly, slicking his fingers with the fluids on Sonic’s dick before slowly poking them into his own ass. He flinched at the burn, but focused on pleasuring Sonic to distract himself.  
  
“Heh… n-never thought… I’d be down here… and like it…” he flushed deeply at his admission. But he wouldn’t lie, not to Sonic, anyway.  
  
“Ooh…. A-ah, just… just wait… y-you’ll… like what’s next even more…” Sonic moaned out amidst gasps. His balls were starting to tighten as Scourge lavished his groin. It was a wet, sticky mess of pre and saliva and oh shit, he was close…! “Hnngh! Ah… gonna blow… Open your mouth… and don’t… d-don’t swallow! Ah!!”  
  
Scourge shivered as Sonic’s thick, gooey cum splashed into his mouth. He kept his lips parted and didn’t swallow, letting it build up on his tongue. The hero panted at the sight, and he easily moved around to his alternate’s back, helping Scourge to his feet. The ex-con freed his fingers and waited.  
  
“Wanna know what I’m gonna do now?” Sonic purred, his erection wet and throbbing against Scourge’s pucker. Scourge whined, causing the cum to slightly bubble in his throat, and he flushed. “Mmm, that’s it… I’m gonna make you moan just like that… with all that jizz in your mouth…”  
  
He turned Scourge to face the full-body mirror in the room, and the hedgehog stared at himself. He could see the arousal on his face, his mouth coated in white spunk, and his dick dripping pre-cum.  
  
“Nnnaahhh…” he couldn’t help but moan, watching his body tense as Sonic slipped into his ass.  
  
“Now…” one of Sonic’s hands cupped his chin. “Keep your head up… I want you to keep looking at that mirror while I fuck you… I want you to watch every face you make… and I want you to see all that cum bubbling in your throat.”  
  
Scourge allowed Sonic to ease him down onto the floor, eventually on all fours. He tilted his head back so he was still staring the mirror dead-on, and as Sonic started to fuck him, he moaned heavily. He gargled Sonic’s cum, making that same lewd bubbling noise, which only got more intense with Sonic’s increasing speed.  
  
“Ah! Nngah!” He couldn’t believe he was really watching himself getting screwed. And that he was loving it so much! His face burned and his dick throbbed at the sight of Sonic above him, his body being subject to Sonic’s hips smacking into his. The hero’s taut, furry balls caressed his own swollen orbs. Soon, he was howling in bliss constantly, and his drool mixed with the creamy, salty seed into a pale white, bubbly liquid. Eventually, though, something had to give. His mouth could only hold so much, especially with the tremors going through his body.  
  
And since he fought his throat, gravity won out. The frothy mix started to flow through the gaps of his sharp teeth like tiny rivers, escaping over his lips to drip down his chin and onto the carpeting of the bedroom. Scourge’s flush deepened at the sight, one which he could see Sonic loved. Chaos, he looked so… so whorish, so debauched… Yet he couldn’t find it in him to feel embarrassed; arousal pounded hard in his veins and his dick.  
  
“Mmmh, yeah Green… _Damn_ , you look so… nngh… so sexy…” he panted heavily, trailing his tongue over his alternate’s right ear. “Chaos, I wanna… nngh… I wanna fuck you all night long…”  
  
Scourge couldn’t say anything with his mouth full, but man he wanted it too… He wanted Sonic to fuck him until he couldn’t hold himself up anymore.  
  
“Aaagh!!” Eventually, Scourge couldn’t handle it, and his own cum spurted out to join the mess on the floor. His head started to droop, but Sonic’s hand reached out to keep it in place. “Mngaaa…”   
  
Sonic began to thrust more erratically, causing some of the fluid in his mouth to splash out over his chin and Sonic’s fingers. “Nngh, fuck, ahh, Scourge…!!”  
  
Blue eyes shot wide the feeling of jizz filling his ass. It was so hot, so thick! Chaos, it was soaking everything! And Sonic still didn’t stop, he just kept going! He moaned and yowled, cum and drool oozing from his mouth, tears of pleasure spilling from his eyes. Stars danced in his blurry vision, his entire body feeling like fireworks were going off.  
  
“UuuuAAAHH!!” Scourge howled, his body giving out at long last, after they’d both cum more times than he could count. His arms lost all their strength, and his belly and cock splashed the puddle of cum he’d made on the floor. Sonic gently set his head down, and Scourge dazedly stared at the floor, a pale white waterfall forming a pool under his mouth that bubbled with his soft moans. “F… _Fuck_ …” he finally gasped, turning his cheek to the side so it wasn’t as hard on his nose.  
  
“Ooh… ahh yes…” Sonic breathed out in bliss, riding out his orgasm in the limp hedgehog. “So… So good…” he slowed to a crawl and leaned up, admiring the way his seed soaked Scourge’s ass and the back of his thighs. “Mmm… Oh, fuck, Scourge…” He slowly rocked his hips against Scourge’s ass, feeling his cum sloshing around his cock.  
  
“B…Blue…” Scourge wheezed. How could he feel so tired? Was it really that exhausting getting pleasured? His eyes started to drift closed, the puddle warm on his cheeks. Sonic smiled at him and adjusted their position, sitting up to very lightly bounce Scourge on his cock.  
  
“Love ya, Green…” Sonic purred happily, kissing his wet cheek.  
  
“Ngh… I… lo…” Scourge eventually couldn’t take it anymore, and started to drift away while Sonic happily made love to him. Despite the fact that he was on the bottom, and he still found Sonic kinda annoying… To say he didn’t love him would be a lie. ‘Maybe this isn’t such a bad start for this new life…’ was his last thought before pleasure and exhaustion won out.


End file.
